


The Sixth Wife

by PhantomThiefofHearts



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomThiefofHearts/pseuds/PhantomThiefofHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I am a shitty person and had to write what basically amounts to a possibly Mary Sue, self insert OC thrust into a fandom with absolutely no change to the plot, thereby rendering my character useless and pointless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also I apparently can't write backstories for shit so I'm just gonna dump this right here.

Name: Coventina of the Underground

Age: 233 Moon Cycles (19 years)

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 117 lbs

Hair: Dark brown, wavy, hip length (has only been cut once)

Eyes: Brown/Black

Skin: Tan, almost as dark as Toast

Attire: (Before) sleeveless off-white t-shirt, dark jeans, old leather boots, frayed used-to-be-red scarf, hairpin (After) white cloth short sleeved peasant top, white cloth shorts, white cloth sash, hairpin

Bio: Born to a tribe of underground dwellers and named for an old world goddess of water after it rained on the day of her birth. She was stolen during a supply run to the surface two moons before Max’s arrival at the Citadel. The last of Joe’s wives, she is more wild than the others and is the first to agree to Furiosa’s plan to escape. She is very interested in astronomy and astrology, as well as anything relating to astral lore, even going so far as to have tattoos of various constellations. Her knowledge of the stars makes her an excellent navigator.


	2. Chapter 2

Coventina couldn't help but feel bad for the feral man. He was a "blood bag," Joe's property. Just like she and the other wives. That didn't mean she didn't fear him a little. He did, after all, threaten them and shot Angharad, but she could understand it, the need to lash out and strike against everyone and everything, clawing desperately for freedom.

It was a tight fit in the war rig with the six of them in the back. Coven had volunteered to be squished in the small space on the floor, putting her right next to the muzzled man. She could feel his intense gaze while she squirmed to make herself as comfortable as possible. Looking up, she offered him a small hesitant smile. He reached out, and for a moment, she was scared that she'd angered him, but instead he grabbed the bag beside her, emptying it of its contents and filling it with any weapons he could find.

Furiosa continued driving towards the canyon that was our ticket to freedom, but the feral man had other plans.

"I'll stay out of there."

"Look behind you."

The man didn't look, but the rest of crowded the window. Without warning, the man grabbed Coventina's arm and hauled her up. She gasped staring wide eyed at the gun pointed at her.

"What do you see?"

She didn't turn her head, but moved her gaze away from the gun to the man holding it. He was actually quite handsome if you looked past the muzzle, not that she would ever mention that out loud any time soon.

“Some big rigs… polecats… flamers… and there's the People Eater himself, coming to count the cost.”

Just then, the war rig started making a loud grinding sound.

"We're dragging something out back. I think it's the fuel pod!"

Furiosa made to get up but the man stopped her.

“I'll go. You stay.”

He climbed out the window and made his way to the back of the rig. Coven took the opportunity to steal his seat. Hey, move your feet, lose your seat. Although, considering he had all the guns with him, that was probably a bad idea.

The next couple of minutes were a hectic blur when one of Joe's war boys popped out of nowhere trying to kill Furiosa. Thankfully, with the six of them, the wives were able to push him out of the rig.

"You brought more friends."

Coven let out a startled yelp when she heard the man's voice right behind her. He had returned from fixing the fuel pod sans muzzle. She had been right when shed thought he'd be handsome without it and couldn't help but stare, unaware of the light pink coloring her cheeks. He eyed her expectantly and she hastily moved out of his seat.

“It's the Bullet Farmer. They're coming from the Bullet Farm. I made a deal for safe passage up ahead. I'm not sure if it's still good. Get down in the hole. I'm supposed to be alone.”

The wives, one by one, went down, Coventina going last to make sure Splendid made it through. Before she had a chance to go, she found the gun once again pointed in her direction.

“You stay. You stay there.”

The man quickly crawled into the hole, gesturing her to follow.

“In here.”

Coven didn't hesitate to obey and promptly shimmied down next to him, practically sitting in his lap. The gun was still aimed at her, however, so she didn't feel too excited about that.

"Whatever you do, don't get seen."

The man pulled her down closer as they approached the canyon.

"Hey, what's your name? What do I call you?"

“Does it matter?"

Coventina thought it did. She thought it was a bit rude too keep referring to him as ‘that man.’ And names were important, especially in a place where they were all some people had.

"Fine then. When I yell, 'fool,' you drive out here as fast as you can. Here's the sequence. One, one, two, red, black, go. You got it?"

The man looked a little thrown off by the obvious display of trust but nodded anyway. The war rig pulled into the canyon before rolling to a stop. The quite was a stark contrast to the deafening roar of the rig. Furiosa stepped away cautiously with her hands held up.

Coven couldn't help the nervous pounding of her heart and unconsciously gripped the man's jacket. As she was too busy worrying about what was going on outside, she didn't notice the strange look he gave her.

"Fool!"

The man sprung into action flinging himself into the driver's seat and gunning it out of there. Coven pulled herself out of the hole but not before signaling the others to return to the front. The women, including Furiosa, managed to make it back relatively unharmed. She and the man, skillfully dispatched their pursuers with deadly accurate aim. However, Joe's men were quickly gaining on them. Furiosa tossed an empty gun at the wives with instructions to, "Reload it!"

Angharad stared fearfully at the gun before it was wrenched from her grasp by Toast. Coven dived for the bag of weapons, pulling out the matching bullets as well as another loaded gun. Maneuvering herself towards the passenger side window and fired at an incoming mountain biker. She would never be a perfect shot without a decent amount of practice, but right now, she was good enough to take out a few bikers.

Coventina could feel the man's surprised gaze on her.

"What? I didn't always live in a gilded cage, you know."

Looking up at Furiosa, who had demanded the gun, Coven saw the approaching biker and fired off a couple of shots. She managed to catch his abdomen and chest, enough to bring him down. With her, Furiosa, and their nameless driver working in tandem, they took down their enemies quickly until all that was left were Joe's men. Coven took her shots at Joe when she could, but none of them rang true. She did manage to get a war boy.

Joe's men had gotten a hold of the rig's steering wheel and with it, the nameless man's hand. Acting quickly, the wives grabbed the bolt cutters and moved to free him. Coventina, not wanting Splendid to risk herself in that position, took the bolt cutters from her. With the others securing her, she cut the chains, releasing his hand. Coven didn't waste any time getting back inside the war rig, narrowly missing being hit by a large rock, although the same couldn't be said for Joe's rig, causing it to overturn. The man looked back at Coven, giving her an awkward thumbs up. She grinned back, this time knowing of the warmth spreading her face. For the first time since they started this whole thing, Coven felt like they could really make it.


End file.
